Entertainment and Recreation
Like any society, the Twelve Colonies had their own forms of Entertainment and Recreation, some not all too dissimilar from our own. Most of these practices continue even with the human race in exile aboard ships. Wireless and Television Wireless (AKA Radio - see Colonial Speech) is not only used for official communication purposes. Music and talk shows are both frequently broadcast for the civilian (and even military) population of the Fleet to enjoy. This is how most people get their news and keep from going insane aboard cramped ships. During times of political activity, the wireless is also a means of staying informed on the issues and candidates. There is also television but it is not nearly as common in the Fleet as the dominant wireless. For those with the capabilities of receiving it, however, there is still a television broadcast in the Fleet which includes a small library of pre-war films supplemented by somewhat sloppy fleet-made programs: news, documentaries, and Fleet-based TV shows (reality, soap-opera, comedy, etc.). Drinking, Smoking, and Drugs Colonial society is filled with the same vice and "bad habits" of our own world. After the Fall, it is even more likely that one would turn to such things for an escape from reality. The supply of such goods is however running low as the demand in the small fleet keeps rising. Alcohol can be found in many varieties and with many different names in BSG (notably "Ambrosia", a strong greenish liquor) but generally any RL drinks (non-brand specific) exist. Tobacco is called "Fumarella" but in all other respects it is the same. Likewise, most drugs (illegal or otherwise) exist in BSG although their names are frequently changed (Morpha=Morphine, Cota=Marijuana). Some Colonies have strict drug policies while others have very loose policies. The restrictions are mirrored in the Fleet and vary from ship to ship. Restrictions for military personnel can be found under Military Justice. Sports The Twelve Colonies have their own sports and athletic competitions, many of which the Colonials attempt to keep alive in the Fleet. It is assumed that every basic form of athletic competition exists in the BSG Universe (e.g. all types of track and field, boxing, etc.). Other sports such as Basketball or Baseball are unlikely to exist, at least with the rules as we understand them. The only major sport we do know of is Pyramid, the pastime of the Colonies. Games There are of course less physical ways to compete and have fun. The Colonials have all sorts of card games and board games. The only named game in the series is Triad. Technology If even tangible things are not for you, the Colonies are a technologically advanced society. The Holoband are other technological devices provide yet another potential for of recreation. Books Existing in both tangible and electronic form, thousands of years of Colonial history, knowledge, and creativity exists in an extensive library. Access to physical books might be limited to many, but generally one can access fleet archives for non-classified works. Music Most instruments and styles of music exist in the BSG universe. Even in the Fleet there are several singer celebrities that occasionally hold concerts. Bars have live music, the wireless broadcasts popular songs, and regular people sing in the shower before work. Category:BSG Background Category:General Info